


Even Darkness Has It's End

by charxjay



Series: Dark!Jimon AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Things aren't always what they seem, i didn't know where i was going with this but this is the end, not at first, there is a death but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “Fuck off Clary, have you not meet Simon? He couldn’t hurt a fly, and I thought you were his best friend,” Rebecca retorted.“He killed over –” Clary can’t finish her sentence because she’s being slammed against the wall, Simon pinning her to the wall, a growl leaving his lips.“S-Simon how did you do that?” His sister stuttered out, eyes glued to her brother that she hadn’t noticed Jace walk in, or the knife in his hand.





	

He’s screaming out, bloodly tears falling from his eyes. He’s screaming out for Magnus, screaming out for Clary, for _anyone_ who maybe listening to him in this hellhole of an apartment. Voice screaming so loud you would think that’s all he can do, you would think that at some point he would just _stop_ but he doesn’t until there is a new smell in the apartment, his speed taking him to see Clary standing in the living room with a sword at the ready, and Isabelle and Maia with her.

“Why are you _screaming_ Simon?” Clary asked, an annoyed tone to her voice as she looked at her ex-best friend.

“J-Jace,” He whimpers, turning to run back into the bedroom and standing to the side as the girls saw Jace lying lifeless on the bed.

_“It’s the only way babe; they can’t keep us in here forever. Certainly not you, you’re immortal,” Jace spoke with a soft voice as he lifted a hand up rest it against Simon’s cheek and smiling a little to himself when the vampire leans in to the touch._

_“That’s a fact I don’t like realising,” The brunette admits and pressing a kiss to the palm of the blond’s hand. “Do you think this will work?”_

_“Of course, if not we always have our back up plans,” Jace leans in to press a soft kiss to Simon’s lips._

“Oh my –,” Isabelle’s words fall short as her hand goes to cover her mouth; it was Maia who went over to feel if he had a pulse. She gave a small shake of her head towards the other females, tears slightly pricking everyone’s eyes.

“Why do you _think_ I was calling _out_?” Simon snapped, letting a small growl fall past his lips.

“We have to make sure, we can’t be too careful with you two. You know, with your _killing_ thing you guys got going on,” Maia said as she went to stand beside Clary, holding her close as Isabelle seemed to be on the phone. Tears’ falling from her eyes as she looked over at Jace, Simon was guessing that she was on the phone to Alec because seconds later Alec and Magnus are in the room.

Simon had moved onto the bed after Maia had moved away, putting Jace’s head into his lap and pressing a kiss to Jace’s head.

“W-We’ll take him to the Institute, give him a proper –,”

“NO!” The word loud as it fell through Simon’s lips, his head snapping up and glaring at the older Shadowhunter. “No, I know how he wants to go.”

 _“Alec, he’s going to suggest I have a proper one. Like I am not a disowned Shadowhunter, but I…I’ve never been worthy of one. You know how I_ need _to go,” Jace’s finger is tracing a small pattern from the blood on Simon’s chest. The blood had been from a small cut the blond had made into the vampire._

_Simon nods his head, “I know, and I know what I could say. They already think we’re fucked up, so I don’t think they’d put it past us.”_

_“You could say I wanted to be taken away and chopped into pieces, and I’m_ sure _they wouldn’t think that was crazy for us,” The blond lets out a small sigh before he’s lifting his bloody finger and licking the blood off of it._

“I…I think he knew, he told me he wanted to be buried the way I was,” Simon watches as everyone register’s his words, it didn’t seem like any of them were going to protest it so he continues on, “Said, it would be like _one_ last thing he can share with me. Please, I know we don’t deserve our last wishes but…I want to give him it, please,” Simon’s voice pleading as he’s looking at the people around the room.

Alec closes his eyes but he gives a small nod of his head, “If it’s what Jace wants,” The raven-haired male says before turning to look at Magnus, “We’ll find a place and make sure no mundanes are around. We’ll be back in fifteen minutes tops.”

And with that, the pair left through a portal. Isabelle sucked in a deep breath and walked to sit herself next to Simon, lightly placing a comforting hand upon his arm. “You know, you c-can’t –,” She falls short of her words once again, ducking her head to ignore the glare that the vampire was sending her way.

“If you come with us, you are to stay in line. If you try to escape, remember it’s only _one_ against five now,” Clary’s voice spoke with firmness to it as she looked over to Simon.

Simon nodded his head, running his fingers lightly through the strands of Jace’s hair. “I-I understand.”

The room went silent, only sounds of the girls breathing and a few sniffs here and there. Just before Alec and Magnus came back, Simon asked if one of them could get him a few bags of blood from the fridge. He hadn’t feed in a while, and he needed some if they wanted him to stay in line. Maia had gone to the fridge and came back with three bottles of blood in her hand just as the portal opened, Alec stepped through saying they’ve found a spot. Simon is the one picking up Jace; Clary tells him it was Jace that had carried _him_ to the grave. Magnus had already dug up the plot so Simon jumps down to place the blond in the hole, and then everyone’s grabbing a handful of dirt before throwing it into the hole. Magnus then pours the rest of the dirt down the hole as everyone stands and watches.

_“Finished your drink?” Simon questions with a light smirk upon his lips as he’s wrapping his arms around Jace’s waist._

_The blond nods his head and rinses out the bloody cup, placing it next to the sink. He’s turning so that he’s facing Simon, arms going around the other’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. “This is it babe, I should have enough in my system, but not too much to cancel out my angel blood.”_

_“If not, we got some that you poured into the bottle. Always back up our plans,” Simon says as he kisses his way down Jace’s neck, hands moving down to Jace’s thighs, gripping them tightly when Jace jumps a bit so that his legs now wrap around the vampire’s waist. Simon’s quick to get them to their bedroom, and it’s a quick_ fuck _but when it’s over, Simon’s still littering kisses along Jace’s neck._

 _“Babe, I’m ready, drain me,” And that was all Simon wanted to hear before his teeth are sinking into the base of Jace’s neck, he took a bit of pleasure at hearing the low moan that escaped from the blond’s lips as the ecstasy from the venom in his bite. It’s filling, the blood in his mouth as he’s drinking from his lover, and he smiled a little when he felt Jace’s hand go into his hair to hold him there just in case the vampire decided to pull off, but he wasn’t going too. Not if it meant it would get them both out of this hell of a hole they’re suppose to call_ home _. It felt like hours had passed when he felt the hand in his hair go slack and stiff and that is when he pulled off. Licking like trickles of blood from Jace’s neck and wiping his mouth he takes a deep breath before he’s pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s forehead, a few seconds later he starts screaming._

_There plan they thought of five months ago, falling into place, he just hoped that everyone else would follow script._

Everyone was about to leave when the ground started to shake, causing everyone to stumble a little and then every set of eyes were on Simon who still stood next to the grave and opening up the drink bottles as a hand shot up from the ground. Jace was out of the ground quickly and Simon holding out a bottle and walking towards Jace. The hissing that left the blond’s lips didn’t bother him and the harsh way the blond took the bottle from him didn’t make him flinch.  He gave the rest to Jace, watching as it spilled off of the corner of his lips and then Jace is looking at Simon clearly. Simon lets a smile spread across his lips, “Babe, blood looks so good on you,” Simon says before he’s pulling Jace into a kiss, tongue running across Jace’s bottom lip and taking in the taste of blood on them.

“H-How is J-Jace a –,” Alec started to question, eyes wide as the vampire couple made out on Jace’s grave.

“I should have seen this, the way Simon just _accepted_ the death,” Magnus sounded bitter as the words left him, “Simon must have feed Jace some of his blood, and then killed him. It would be the pure angel blood in his system that he’s _not_ dead right now.” Magnus is pointing a finger up to the sky, where the sun was shining above them, “Boys! You two are going back to your fucking apartment and that is your prison for your eternal life.”

Jace tsks as he’s pulling away from Simon, turning his eyes to Magnus “Now, you see Magnus that _isn’t_ what is going to happen. This is,” Jace uses a finger to point at Simon and himself, “me and Simon are going to _leave_. We can go peacefully; we won’t kill any of you as long as you don’t attack us. Sound like a good plan? Good, Simon let’s go.” The blond is taking hold of Simon’s hand before he’s turning around.

“ **Stop** right there!” Magnus’ voice booms as the pair take a step, “Turn your asses around and walk yourselves into that apartment. Or I will send you back to the Clave and have them deal with you.”

“You see Magnus that isn’t what we want, so…bye,” Simon says before picking up speed and running with Jace by his side. They run until they reach Simon’s mother’s place. They’re standing there, just quiet because how can he do this? His mother thinks he’s dead? He feels Jace give his hand a comforting squeeze of his hand, and the blond is lifting a hand to knock on the door.

“You can do this,” Jace whispers as he’s lowering his hand, and they’re waiting for the door to open.

It was a few moments before the door opens and Simon’s mother’s eyes went wide before she’s engulfing the pair into a hug. Simon’s trying his best not to cry, he can’t because then she’d see the bloody tears that now escape his eyes when he does. “I missed you mum,” Simon whispers into the hug before they break away and are ushered inside.

“C-Clary, she told me that you two died in a car crash,” His mother said and began fussing around the kitchen, “She was so heartbroken, and it hurt to know that…you died. I thought I lost you, where have you been?”

“She lied; we were trapped by some people who think they were doing the world a favour by locking us away. S-She was one of them,” Simon says his eyes looking to the ground.

“Oh hun, you can stay here for as long as you like. Rebecca is popping around for dinner, she is going to be so happy that you’re alive, and that you are too Jace.” Elaine said as she’s looking over the boys, cupping each of their faces into her hands. “You guys look like hell, go and take a lie down.”

She ushered the boys down the hall to Simon’s room, telling them they can sleep until dinner and so they collapse onto bed. His room was how he’d left it that day on the road trip, except now there were blankets and pillows on his bed. His mother probably noticed they were off and replaced them. Simon started to hum a small tune under his breath, rubbing circles into Jace’s shoulder with his thumb as he held the other close. Jace’s fingers tracing patterns on the brunette’s stomach.

They must have fallen asleep because they woke to voice yelling, their vampire hearing allowing them to hear the voices coming from the living room.

“GET OUT!” Rebecca’s voice growled out, it sounded as though she was angry.

“Where are Simon and Jace?” Clary’s voice asks in a voice that is trying to be calm, “Please Mrs Lewis, I _had_ to lie for your safety.”

“No, you told me my son had _died_. How is that for my safety? Get out of my house Clary.” His mother replied, “I will not be letting you near my son ever again.”

“Mrs Lewis, you don’t understand, your son and Jace, they’re not right. They’re…they’re _sick_. Please, I just want to take them back so that they can’t hurt anymore people,” Clary’s pleading; it’s clear in the tone of her voice.

“Fuck off Clary, have you _not_ meet Simon? He couldn’t hurt a fly, and I thought you were his best friend,” Rebecca retorted.

“He killed over –” Clary can’t finish her sentence because she’s being slammed against the wall, Simon pinning her to the wall, a growl leaving his lips.

“S-Simon how did you do that?” His sister stuttered out, eyes glued to her brother that she hadn’t noticed Jace walk in, or the knife in his hand.

“Let Clary go Simon,” Maia’s voice spoke, and his eyes went over to look at the werewolf, “We don’t want to use harm. Just come with us, and we can get someone to remove the memories from your family.”

“ _You_ made the move to come after us. You made it harder, so I hope you said your goodbyes to your loved ones,” Jace says before he’s lunging at Maia with his knife, but the werewolf catches his hand before she’s bending it to an angle so that the knife has lodged it’s self into Jace’s side. The action caused the blond to let out a light cry of pain, his fingers releasing his grip on the knife.

“Can’t control your strength now can you Jace?” Maia spits as she’s pulling the knife out of Jace’s side.

Jace’s hand goes to grip at the wound, it hurt but the pain was subsiding as the wound was healing itself. His eyes not leaving the werewolf or the knife in her hand as Clary tries to fight Simon’s grip but he just slams her back against the wall.

“You tell my mother I’m _dead_ , you _make_ me this thing so you’re going to _pay_ Fray,” His fangs pop out on display and he’s about to bite down on Clary when there was a feeling of something going through his stomach and his grip slackens. His eyes look down at his abdomen to see that Clary had trusted a sword into his stomach and he’s taking a step back.

Simon starts to cough and Jace turns to see what the noise are from, he pales, or as much one can do for being a vampire as he sees the wound in his lover’s chest. Blood was trickling out of the corner of Simon’s mouth and eyes and Clary pulls the sword out. There was scream going around, Simon’s mother, Rebecca and Jace is too as he’s rushing to Simon to hold onto him before he fully falls to the ground. Jace is holding Simon as they’re situated on the floor now.

Simon is coughing up blood, “J-Jace…I love you,” He whimpers out before he’s having a coughing fit.

“No, don’t you dare say that like you’re dying again! Simon, it’s not that bad of a wound,” Jace’s voice sounding as if he’s not only trying to convince Simon but himself as well. He leans in to press a kiss to Simon’s bloody lips, hands caressing the brunette’s cheeks. Their foreheads resting against each other as Jace is hunched over Simon, Jace’s bloody tears falling onto Simon’s face as he’s murmuring, “ _Simon baby, don’t go. Don’t go baby.”_

Jace is too busy focusing on Simon that he doesn’t register the sword that went through his body until he’s coughing up blood too. “S-Simon, I-I love you too,” the words are quiet as he feels himself weaken and collapse. Thee coughing stops and there is no longer any movement of any kind from either vampire as they’re lying on the floor of Simon’s mother’s living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few ways of how i would end this series, but i was in an angsty mood when i started writing the finish, this was the result


End file.
